Into the darkness (You smell like roses)
by Natecchi
Summary: Newt and Theseus had a little secret, which none of them could share with anyone. PWP. Scamandercest.


A/N: Inspired by manga _Kaori no Keishou_.

Maybe you will want to check out the manga, or maybe not- anyway, it's your choice.

* * *

He pushes the door open, his fingers lingering a bit on its surface before he closes it back after him, locking it. His room is barely lit by the moonlight, which sneaks through the windows and it somehow calms him. He takes two steps in the direction of his bed before his heart starts racing and head spinning all over again. It's here - the faint smell of roses he fell in love with since childhood.

 _He always smelt like that._

He takes another step and sees clearly now, the silhouette - those broad shoulders and head raised temptingly, exposing that long neck. Theseus is looking out of the window, probably mesmerized by the beauty of that night. Newt, however, can only appreciate the beauty in front of his eyes.

The silky black material in his hands feels much heavier than it should, when he leans over and puts it on his brother's eyes, tying it up. The only reaction he gets out of Theseus is a sharp intake of breath. He gets back on his feet and walks in front of the sitting man, at the edge of bed.

Newt's heart is still hammering in his chest and he knows it's just the beginning, but he's anticipating to _touch_. Almost trembling fingers raise up and land on the high cheekbones. They stop there for a mere second, before they travel further and tangle into the ginger hair, just like his own, but neatly slicked back into a hairstyle that makes Theseus look even more gorgeous.

Newt bites his lower lip to bit back a groan. His fingers move down the long neck and he feels impatient all of a sudden. He grips the back of said neck and crash their lips together in a bruising kiss. Theseus responds with the same fervor, thrusting his tongue into Newt's mouth and dominating the kiss. Newt feels out of breath after seconds into the wild kiss, his body is already on fire, his erection fully awake and throbbing with desire. He pulls away and Theseus doesn't do anything to stop him, he doesn't move at all.

Newt licks his lips off saliva and pushes at Theseus' shoulders until his back hits the bed sheets. He climbs over his brother, each leg on the either side of Theseus' hips and leans in to steal another mind-blowing kiss. Newt fully dominates this time, making Theseus squirm and melt under him, while grinding into his crotch with slow, languid movements. It's almost painfully teasing, and Theseus whines into his mouth, making Newt respond with a moan of his own.

He reluctantly takes his lips away from Theseus' plump, _delicious_ ones, and puts them on that sinfully attractive neck, sucking and biting greedily onto the smooth skin. Theseus, above him gasps and groans long, wantonly. Newt's mouth moves in rhythm with his hands as those skillfully unbutton the shirt, peppering kisses and licking at the muscled chest.

His tongue flickers over one of Theseus' nipples and the very feeling of Newt's mouth over his nipples as he licks at them makes the older man shudder under him. Theseus feels like this is simply too much for him to endure, but at the same time his body craves for more. _He_ craves for more.

Newt's mouth moves lower, his lips leaving wet trails on Theseus' abdomen and he could feel those muscles constrict, then relax under his touch. He finds himself wanting to bite down, to taste his brother fully, but he tries his best to control himself, because it's too early, just not yet.

With the same skillful movements, Newt works on Theseus' belt. Pants go down the older man's knees and out of Newt's way. The fabric of his underwear is damp with precum, and when Newt eases Theseus' erection out, there's a curse whispered into the back of his brother's hand and it makes Newt chuckle low. He leans and traces slowly his fingers all the way from Theseus' neck to the tip of his hard cock, where they wrap gently around it and start pumping steadily.

"Ah, wait, ah, fuck." Theseus groans, throwing his head back onto the soft pillows. Not seeing a thing definitely makes his other senses sharpen.

"I can't." Newt replies, his breath ghosting over Theseus' erection before his lips give the head a tentative suck. More curses escape his brother's mouth as that tries to grip at Newt's hair, failing few times due to lack of vision, but finding his way through the soft curls in the end. As Newt takes more of Theseus' cock into his mouth, the grip on his hair tightens to the point of hurting, but he enjoys every bit of it. He likes when Theseus pulls at his hair while he sucks him off. The mix of pain and pleasure is unbearably exciting.

He finds a rhythm fast enough, bobbing his head eagerly. His lips go numb and he barely feels his jaw after some minutes, but the feel of Theseus coming while his cock hits the back of his throat almost makes him cum in his pants as well. He swallows every drop of his brother's seed, licking at his lips and looking at the mess he made of Theseus. He loves making a mess out of his older brother, and he loves the fact that only he can do that.

Theseus makes an attempt to stand up and Newt snaps out of whatever thoughts he was absorbed in. He shushes his brother and pushes him back onto the mattress, except he turns him gently, so Theseus' face is pressed against the sheets. Only Newt's caressing hands is the thing he focuses on, and for God's sake, he's enjoying it.

Newt grasps Theseus' hips and lifts them up, slowly, gently, just like he's afraid to break him. Theseus sits on his knees, face still pressed into the bed sheets. He's embarrassed of this position, and probably he's glad that he doesn't see Newt's face in such moments. He's lost in pleasure, completely and utterly wrecked, and he doesn't know how to show this to his little brother.

A tongue, wet and hot, licking at his entrance snaps him back to the situation at hand and he shudders violently. Probably even kicks at Newt judging by the dangerous growl that let out. He stays still and tries to just feel. How the wet, hot muscle penetrates him, eases from inside, the small smirk of Newt's lips, everything - as he moans into the pillow.

When two fingers replace the tongue, he doesn't complain, he's still feeling all of this. Newt scissors his fingers carefully, but also with practiced ease, and it makes Theseus wonder if he'd done that to himself. A low groan passes through his lips as Newt brushes his fingers on _that_ spot.

He almost feels like sobbing when Newt finally enters him, his cock way thicker than the fingers. Theseus feels full, but not satisfied yet. And Newt perfectly knows it, because he's in no better condition himself. He snaps his hips back, withdrawing almost fully, until only the tip of his cock is inside and then, slams back in with a powerful thrust. Theseus gasps for the air that is forcefully knocked out by every snap of Newt's hips against his butt cheeks, and can only moan whenever Newt's cock hits that right spot inside him. It makes Theseus see stars even under the black silk over his eyes.

He doesn't know when exactly he comes, or even when Newt comes. He feels the euphoria which comes with an intense orgasm, and he fixes all his senses in that direction. It doesn't last long though, and he wants this to last forever if that would be possible.

Newt shifts and pulls out, a long sigh escaping his lips. He moves closer to the edge of the bed and stands up. Tucking his already limp cock back in his underwear and zipping back his pants, he casts a last look at the man on the bed. Theseus is still out of breath, but he's slowly calming down. However, he lays still and doesn't move. Newt takes it as a sign and tears his eyes from his brother's figure before exiting the room.

He returns back after an hour and finds the bed empty and cold. Just like always. He lays there and buries his nose into the sheets. His smell is still there, even when he's gone and it lulls Newt to sleep as it had many times before. As his consciousness slips away, he hopes, just hopes that Theseus' gaze next morning will be a little less cold than it usually is.


End file.
